Got To Give It Up
by Sirencalls
Summary: Captain Swan AU—When Emma Swan, a successful Canadian managing editor, faces deportation for an expired Visa, she hatches a scheme to marry her assistant, Killian Jones, who agrees as she promises him a promotion. A skeptical INS agent vows to test their couple the next Monday ; they decide to take advantage of the weekend to fly at Killian's home for his grandma's 90th birthday...
1. Prologue

Emma Swan was a creature of habit, mashed-potato comfort, and she liked it.

Everyday she woke up at precisely 6:15, went out for her 9 miles morning run, returned, had breakfast (muesli, yogurt and a cup of honeyed tea), took her shower, got dressed and was off to her office. On Wednesdays, she liked to sit in her favorite coffeehouse and sip her usual hot cocoa with cinnamon sprayed on top. On Friday evenings, she had takeaway sushis. On Sunday mornings, she went to her two hours yoga session in Central Park, along with her friend Mary Margaret, then they met for brunch with the husband of the latter, David. She always took the pickles out of her sandwiches. She read _Peter Pan_ every Christmas, it was her favorite book. She watched _Practical Magic_ every Halloween since 1999, and _Bridget Jones' s Diary_ every New Year's day.

This morning was not different from any other morning. Emma woke up at precisely 6:15, went out for her 9 mile morning run, returned, had breakfast, took her shower, got dressed and was off to her office.  
>If it was just another day, how the hell did she end it as an engaged woman, then?<p>

—

Killian Jones led a chaotic life.

Despite all his efforts, he was often late to work, but that was probably due to the fact that he often finished work late. He could never go to the same restaurant twice. His ice-cream flavor was never the same. He had never been able to settle in one place for very long, let alone in any kind of relationship. His life had been chaotic for long, and he had came to accept that./p

This morning was not different from any other morning. After a long night at the office and a long, long shower, Killian had nearly collapsed from exhaustion onto his bed, not noticing that the power had gone out during the day. When he opened his eyes, the sun was already filtering through the curtains, which was unlikely. He let that information sink in for a moment, before the realization dawned on him. The digital clock on the nightstand displayed a flickering green '12:00'. Brushing off the covers, he ran for the bathroom, not even bothering to check the time on his phone. He just _knew_ he was terribly late. It was just the beginning of another crazy day. How crazy though?


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi! Just a quick note before we go further here. **

**So basically, this is a remake of****_ The Proposal_****, directed by Anne Fletcher and starring Sandra Bullock and Ryan Reynolds. It's one of my favourite 'romcom' and I watched it for like the 50th time during the holidays, and my obsession with Captain Swan was only blooming. So here I am, I was inspired, I had to get it out of my chest/brain, whatever...**

**I have a pretty good idea of where I'm gonna go with all this, it's gonna be a lot like the movie, but the challenge in fanfiction as always, is to keep the characters true to themselves. I don't know what the final product will be like so hang in there with me, would you? I don't know how often it will be updated, this depends on a lot of thing and I'm a busy bee. **

**Disclaimer: Of course, I don't own the story or anything, all rights belong to Anne Fletcher and OUAT creators, etc. **

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes later, Killian was running to the Starbucks near the office. He might still be able to arrive before <em>she<em> did. Entering the coffee shop, he swore under his breath when he saw the line.

"Killian!"

He searched for the voice who had called his name. The cute barista he knew he had charmed off her pants the other morning was smiling at him, two cups in her hands. He let out a sigh of relief and went up to the counter, double-crossing about twelve people, whose deadly glances pierced his back.

"Your usual cinnamon lattes." she said with a broad smile.

"You're literally saving my life, love. Thank you!" he winked.

" It's nothing, really."

If he hadn't already been at the door, he would have seen her tuck her red hair behind her ear, her skin all flushed and blue eyes all lit up.

He entered the building, avoided a first catastrophe near the elevators, holding the two cups of coffee like he had to defend them with his life. But as soon as he got to his floor, a couple of people called out his name and as he was turning to give out a few smiles, he collapsed into a colleague, crushing one of the cups between their bodies, the coffee spilling everywhere on his white shirt.

"Jesus, Smee!" he shouted, exasperated.

All of those efforts for nothing. And he'll be here any minute now. And he will look like a bloody idiot. For a change. _Bloody perfect! _He clenched his jaw. This was last resort measure. He walked up severely to Smee's desk and pointed at the little man's shirt.

"I need your shirt off your back. Literally. You have five seconds to decide. 5,4, 3, 2, 1."

As he was busy switching shirt in the mensroom, he didn't notice how the whole floor had gone nearly still as she had entered the room, all high heels and blond hair and piercing looks. Even the phones seemed to know when to stop ringing.

Smee's shirt was not nearly as fitting as his own had been, but at least, he was now a little bit more presentable. He made his way out of the restroom, and noticing a flash of blond hair coming out his way from the elevators, he ran up the alleys of small files-covered desks, coffee in hand and stood by her door, a smile plastered on his lips.

"'Morning, chief."

She didn't even bother to respond, as usual, simply took the cup he was holding out and went straight up behind her desk, a concerned frown between her brows.

" Where are we on the Gold case?"she asked without ceremony.

_Right, lovely as always_. They had worked together for three years now, and not once —_not once_—had she ever even greeted him with a "good morning". She was unbelievably rude and cold and ugh- Why would he be still upset about that? She was the only woman he seemed to have no effect on. Fine. He was fine with that. He had no interest in her anyway. Sure, she was a stunning woman, all in long legs and golden hair, and those green eyes...But that was not the point. He had definitely no interest whatsoever. But Killian was ambitious, and since everything he had done in the past three years seemed to ever be enough for that woman... Yes, perhaps it would admit that charming his boss off her pants would certainly have helped to get the bloody promotion he was chasing for so long.

"I'm on it. I was thinking on digging a little more about Belle French."

"The librarian? Is that a joke?" she snorted. "She won't tell us anything. We need to dig up further. Also, I will need your column in two hours."

He sighed. Will he ever do enough to please that bloody woman? Probably not.

"Will do."

He started to make his way to his own desk, silently seething, but he heard her clear her throat annoyingly. _Bloody hell._ Suppressing another eye roll, he turned to face her.

"Aye, chief?"

She was staring at her coffee cup.

"Who is… Ariel? And why does she want me to call her?" she asked, exposing a series of numbers and Ariel's message handwritten on the cup.

Ariel…That sounded familiar. Right, the red-head lass from the coffeehouse. _Bloody hell_.

"I'm afraid that was…originally my cup." he admitted.

"And I'm drinking your coffee why?" she asked again, arching her brow.

"Because yours... spilled." he confessed with a sigh.

She lifted the cup to her lips and took a careful sip. Appreciating the taste, she nodded.

"So...you drink unsweetened cinnamon chai latte, too. "

Busted. He was busted.

"As a matter of fact, I do, chief. It's like Christmas in a cup!"

He tried to throw at her one of his devishly handsome smile. But that didn't work. _And why bother still?_ It had never worked on her anyway! And it never will!

"Hmm. Coincidence?"

She arched her brow once more, and watched him make his way out of the office uncomfortably.

"That is!"

He hit the door frame.

"I wouldn't possibly drink the same coffee as you in case yours would spill, that would be… completely... pathetic. " he said, shrugging off his shoulders.

_Pathetic indeed_.

—

Emma finally dried her cheeks with a tissue, straightened her ponytail and taped her lips with her fingers, making it appear as if nothing happened. Nope, the new intern did not just call her a 'poisonous bitch' in front of the whole office. _That did just not happen_. She inhaled deeply and closed her eyes. Exhaling, she looked at her reflection, her green gaze sharpening severely under her long rimmel-coated eyelashes, her palms resting on the sides of sink for support. She will not let this get to her. Nope. Not a chance. She was tougher than this, for God's sakes.

She opened the bathroom door and collided with a tall, muscled, and musky-scented figure. Jones. _Of course_. Her heart sped up a little, as always when he was near. Damn Jones. Always had to be everywhere, that one.

"Sorry, chief. I was actually looking for you."

"What?" she dryly asked, putting a decent amount of distance between them.

She only hoped that he would not notice her puffy eyes.

"Our beloved Evil Queen wants you in her office. Asap."

"Ugh."

She walked up to their boss's office reluctantly but knocked firmly twice on the glass-door. She didn't even wait for an answer and swung it open.

"Good morning, Regina. Called for me?"

The brunette woman looked up from the file she was reading and disposed of her glasses.

"Miss Swan. Please have a sit."

But Emma knew what this was going to be about—or at least she thought she knew— and she sure wasn't in the mood to receive a lecture from Regina Mills. She kept her feet anchored in the ground and crossed her arms over her chest, frowning.

"If it's about what just happened with the new intern, it's fine, I can handle a few disciplinary…"

At this, Regina lift up her palm, and nodded.

"It's all right, I trust your abilities. And I appreciate them. Alas, I'm afraid I won't have the luxury to do so for very much longer."

Emma gave her superior a puzzled look.

"I just received a call from the immigration office." she explained. "Your Visa application has been denied. You are being deported."

Oh, no. This was _not_ happening.

"What? How?"

"Apparently, they didn't appreciate you flying to Mexico last month when your application was still being processed."

"What? But you very well know I _had_ to cover this story!"

"Yes,_ I_ know that, Miss Swan, but they don't see it that way. Besides, there was apparently some paperwork you failed to fill on time...?"

"Oh, come on!"

"And... you can only reapply in a year."

She wished she had taken a seat, now.

"A year? Regina, please, there must be something that you could do…"

"Sorry."

"…No no no, deported? I'm just Canadian for God's sakes!"

"Believe me, Emma, I'm desperate to keep you, you've done an amazing job, but I'm afraid there's…"

A quick knock on the door cut her mid-sentence, and the door was swung open, letting Killian Jones in sight.

"I apologize, I wouldn't interrupt if it weren't worth it. _The Independent_'s editor on line 3. Told them to wait as you are engaged but…"

But Emma stopped listening. Something, in what Jones had just said, triggered something in her mind. A sudden idea.

She could not possibly let her job just fly under her nose because of some stupid immigration idiocy. This was worth five years of work. She had done an excellent job. She had literally saved this damn company! She could not let it go. She had to find a way to stay in this damn country. Jones was still standing there, his hand on the doorknob.

There it was. Her solution. All flesh and bones. She gestured at him, inviting him in discretely while Regina was busy on the phone.

"Come in." she mouthed quietly.

Ignoring his puzzled look, she pointed her finger at him and then at the floor. A moment later, Jones was standing hesitantly behind her. Regina hung up the phone, apologizing for the annoyance. Emma cleared her throat. She had no idea what she was doing.

"Ma'am. I-err…I understand the predicament that we are in. And err…"

She took a step closer towards Jones. Her superior was frowning in confusion, biting on the temple arm of her reading glasses.

"I think it's time that you should know…"

Emma took a deep breath.

"We are getting married."

She tapped Jones's chest without flinching, her most fake smile plastered on her lips. With horror, she heard Jones ask:

"Who is?"

"You and I." she replied immediately. "You and I are getting married."

She tried to keep her voice steady and her gaze fixed on Regina. The latter seemed stunned, her eyes widening with shock. Unfortunately, the man standing at her side, her so-called fiancé, was also very shocked by the news. He didn't move, though, and from the corner of her eyes, she could see him processing the information. She had to say something before all of this falls to crap.

"Yes…Hmm, we're getting married. Right, s…sweetie?" she said with a laugh, awkwardly putting her arm around his waist.

"We are?" he started.

She pinched his ribs. Hard.

"A-Aye! We are!" he nearly shouted.

Regina crossed her arms on her chest, still frowning. They had to do better than just that. Much better.

"Yes. Yes, I know you must be confused, Regina." she started. "But you know how it is… All those late nights at the office, deadlines, everything... We wouldn't be the first ones to fall for someone in the firm, right?"

Delighted, Emma saw her flinch lightly. _That's right, Your Majesty, you thought no one saw your little game with that Robin guy? _

Gaining confidence with this small victory, her imagination went unleashed.

"Truth is… Killian and I, we're just two people who weren't supposed to fall for each other. In love. And what we have...what we have is so real. "

Regina nodded, trying to process the information. And then:

"Emma..."

Her cheeks were hurting with all the smiling. _Oh, boy_.

"Well, that's…fantastic!" Regina said. "I'm so...happy for you. Just make it legal, all right?"

With a sigh of relief, she took a few steps towards the door, desperate to get out and run away. With a wave of her hand, she greeted her boss and stormed out as calmly as she could.

"Right! See you later, Regina."

_Oh, boy. _


End file.
